chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Amboise
MAISON D'AMBOISE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1776) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 Maison d'Amboise is a very old family from Amboise in the Loire valley. The family estate is the Chateau d'Amboise, but it is a somewhat of a white elephant: it does not generate much revenue but family pride dictates that it must be maintained, even if it is a burden on the more profitable posessions of the family. The surviving branch of the family is descended from Jacques d'Amboise, doctor of Henry IV and there is a family tradition for pursuing medicine as a career.In any case, those family members who are not in line to inherit family lands usually pursue a university education and then some professional career, if not medicine then law or politics. The family's view of itself is that they are enlightened, renaissance men and women and this, combined with birth and wealth makes them see themselves as natural members of the ruling class. As such, they seek to distance themselves as much as possible from the hoi-polloi, in dress, manners and spending habits. Much of their income comes from prime sheep pasture (for which they have managed to somehow acquire some merino sheep from Spain), a tobacco plantation in the Caribbean, and an interest in silk production in Provence. The Amboise family is very ambitious and scheming to secure positions of power and influence for themselves and their relatives is a regular feature of family gatherings. In general, they are courtly, witty and debonaire but there is a driven, ruthless, vengeful side seen only by those who make enemies of them by thwarting their ambitions. Other families should beware the current prominent Amboise physicians at court, for they are privy to a lot of private information, some of which is potentially scandalous - if you are a drunk or have syphilis, they know about it, and this knowledge is quite ruthlessly put to use by the other family members, if they need to persuade someone to influence a decision in their favour. The family's learned, refined and magnanimous self-image makes them frequent patrons of the arts and sciences. Book readings, piano recitals and chamber music, and scientific demonstrations are all hosted by the Amboise family on a regular basis. The d'Amboise women tend to enjoy creative and craft pursuits such as painting, embroidery, drawing and often meet up on afternoons to sew or paint together while sharing the latest gossip. Those that are unmarried sometimes act as tutors to the children of other noble families. The family MOTTO is "Suivez la raison" which means "Follow reason" THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! If you would like to join this household, consider the following characteristics of this family that you should be able to bring to the RP with your acting! * Keywords; clever, educated, rational, scientific, philosophic, enlightened, courtly, witty, politicians, lawyers, physcians, aristocratic, fashionable, plotting, magnanimous, scheming, conspiratorial, social, calculating, ruthless, proud, vengeful, arrogant, tutors, artistic, creative, musical * Amboise family is for a RPer who wants to be dazzling, witty and aristocratic while pursuing power and status * There are "GUEST STAR" roles which can give a RPer a fastline experiencing short term roleplaying and a chance to develope acting skills quickly. Please be daring and willing to try something new! * VSL Roleplay year starts from the year 1776. The chatarer's age after the RP name is calculated for that year 1776. * The character's titles are given after the RP name. The highest title and how they will be addressed in RP is given in highlighted, bold italic letters. FIRST ANCESTORS. # Theodore Césaire d'Amboise, Comte de Mareil-Marly, Sieur d'Île Molène, Baron de Saint-Savin (1666-1733) Physician for the Roi, deceased - Wife: Honorine Sophie d'Amboise, Comtesse de Mareil-Marly (1680-1744) deceased FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. Armand Francois d'Amboise, Comte de Foix, Baron de Saint-Savin (Jan 1st 1698 - Dec 31st 1763) deceased - Wife: Jeanne Josephine de Chapelle, Comtesse de Foix (March 2nd 1720 - Jun 15th 1791) age 56y, widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Aimé-Joseph d'Amboise, Comte de Foix, Baron de Saint-Savin, Sieur de Colomby et Harlay, (Oct 14th 1738 - Apr 12th 1794), age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Marie Victoire Amaliê d'Amboise (née de Hauteclocque) Comtesse de Foix (Feb 3rd 1749-1789), age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Odet Georges d'Amboise, Comte de Picardie, Viscount d'Olonde, Seigneur de Bonnétable (May 2nd 1744 - Oct 24th 1793) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 *'Armand Étienne d'Amboise', Comte d'Orsay, Vicomte de Châtellerault, Sieur d'Île Molène, Chevalier Frefay (Oct 13th 1748 - Aug 7th 1800), age 28y, unmarried, physician at the court (OCCUPIED by maximillianroyce) * Nicholas Aubin d'Amboise, Comte de Sancois, Sieur d'Autun (March 2nd 1752 - Jun 12th 1799) age 24y, unmarried, prefers male company (OCCUPIED by Joaopedro Oh) * Beatrice Josette d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Jan 12th 1753 - Jun 28th 1755) 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY, APPLY HERE -> [[https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1)]] * Rupen Christian d'Amboise, Comte d'Eu, Seigneur de Morsan (Mar 10th 1754 - Oct 15th 1786) 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Isabelle Armande d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Sep 28th 1756 - May 15th 1812) age 20y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Elisabeth Amelie d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Dec 23rd 1757 - Aug 30th 1789) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Myriam Cecile d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Nov 11th 1760 - Feb 3rd 1769), decesed at the age 9y FAMILY BRANCH 2. # 2. Jean-Paul d'Amboise, Comte de Clèdes, Viscomte de Ribes, Chevalier de Roche-Courbon, Sieur d'Île Molène, Ambassadeur extraordinaire à Madrid (June 19th 1701-1780) age 75y (OCCUPIED by jsloanjr) - Wife: Matilde Victoire d'Amboise (née de Milleville), Comtesse de Clèdes, Viscomtesse de Ribes, Dame d'Île Molène (July 25th 1718 - 1775) deceased * Marie Athenais d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (May 22nd 1733 - 1771) age 43y, not married, spinster, very pious, bitter, mean (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Charles I d'Amboise, Comte de Meillant, Sieur de Chaumont-sur-Loire, Sagonne, Charenton-du-Cher, Governor of Île-de-France, Champagne and Burgundy (Jun 3rd 1735 - Nov 1st 1802) age 41y (( French politician and military figure)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Marie Bernardine Victoire d'Amboise (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Meillant, Dame de Chaumont-sur-de-Loire (May 7th 1750 - Jan 20th 1802) age 26y (OCCUPIED by mistinabella) (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) ** Orientine Anne d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Feb 6th 1767 - Mar 16th 1827) age 9y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Jeannette Marquerite d'Amboise, (1768 - 1768) stillborn ** Ignace Joseph d'Amboise, Monsieur d'Amboise (Jul 21st 1769 - Jan 12th 1781) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Nicolas Bernard d'Amboise, Comte de Hautefeuille, Sieur d'Île Molène (May 31th 1737- 1795), age 39 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Marie Anne Catherine d'Amboise (née d'Harcourt ), Comtesse de Hautefeuille (Jan 29th 1744 - 1806) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louis Charles d'Amboise, Monsieur d'Amboise (Sep 21st 1763 - Nov 12th 1826) age 13 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louis Sebastian d'Amboise, Monsiuer d'Amboise (Dec 21st 1764 - 1772) age 12y, dies year 1777 at the age of 13 accidentally (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie-Josephine d'Amboise, 'Madamoiselle d'Amboise', (Dec 30th 1770-1840) age 6y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Cedric Charles d'Amboise, Comte de la Rochelle, Governor de Villandry et d'Epaux, Seigneur de Villandry, Sieur de Chenonceaux et Tours (May 12th 1745 - Jun 3rd 1810) age 31y (OCCUPIED by cedric.hansome) - Wife: Charlotte-Joséphine d'Amboise, Comtesse de la Rochelle (Jan 15th 1749 - Sep 7th 1810) age 27y (OCCUPIED by jane.ixtar) *'Henri-Louis d'Amboise', Vicomte de Lillebonne, Chevalier de Roche-Courbon, Seigneur du Chastelet (March 26th 1747-1820) age 29y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean-Sebastien d'Amboise, Baron de Dampierre, Sieur d'If Saclay (Feb 15th 1753-1828) age 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jacques Edward d'Amboise (1755-1758) decesed at the age of 3y * Bastien Bérénice d'Amboise (1756-1756) stillborn * Antoine Charles d'Amboise Baron de Sézanne, Seigneur du Saint-Sauveur (Oct 20th 1758 - Apr 4th 1788), age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 3. # 3. Charles-Henri d'Amboise, Comte d'Auxerre, Baron de Montbéliard, Chevalier d'Hermelmont (Oct 22nd 1710 - 1777) age 66y, dies in the year 1777 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Emmanuelle Fèlicie d'Amboise (née de Gramont), Comtesse d'Auxerre (Jan 7th 1718-1760) deceased * Benoit Philippe d'Amboise, Comte d'Auxerre, Baron de Montbéliard, (Jan 23rd 1734 - 1792), age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Jeanne Louise d'Amboise (née de Fiennes), Comtesse d'Auxerre, Comtesse d'Auxerre, Baronesse de Montbéliard (May 13th 1751 - 1817), age 25y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charlotte Sophie d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Aug 18th 1768 - 1823) age 8y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Honorine Liliane d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Jan 16th 1769-1743), age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Aurelie Dianne d'Amboise, (1739-1741) deceased at the age of 2 * Hélené-Louise d'Estrée (née d'Amboise), Comtesse d'Orbec, Barones de Boulonnais (April 24th 1751 - 1790) age 25y (OCCUPIED by phillipealexandermatveievich Resident) - Husband: Jean Arcene d'Estrée, Comte d'Orbec, Seigneur d'Estrées, de Valiers, de Coeuvres et de Viérey, Baron de Doudeauville, Vicomte de Soissons, Premier Baron et Sénéchal de Boulonnais, Capitaine des Gardes du Corps du Roi (Jun 28th 1747 - Jul 11th 1794) age 23y (OCCUPIED by GraceVioletteCavendis Resident) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) ** Aurore Marie Claudine d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 18th 1767 - Jan 31st 1774) deceased at the age of 7 to fever ** Dominique Edmond d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Dec 1st 1774 - Sep 12th 1827) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Claudette Diannee Eglantine d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Oct 23rd 1779 - May 15th 1840) to be born (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Louise Honorée d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (August 1st 1753 - Sep 20th 1772) age 23y, unmarried, will die at the age of 24-25y by suicide after forbidden love to ? (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean-Frédéric d'Amboise, Comte d'Olonde, Seigneur de Fontaine-Henry (Sep 6th 1756 - Jun 5th 1830) age 20y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Madeleine Lëontine d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (August 23rd 1760 - May 11th 1823) age 16y, umarried (OCCUPIED by charlotteelisabethde.reverie) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 4. # 4. Jacqueline Isabelle de Hauteclocque (née d'Amboise) Comtesse de Mailleraye (July 3rd 1718-1791) age 58y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Etienne François de Hauteclocque, Comte de Mailleraye Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Baron de Saint-Laurent (June 1st 1715 - 1775) deceased (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) * Dulce Vauthier de Hauteclocque, Comte de Ponthier, Seigneur d'Ardres, Sire d'Estavayer (March 4th 1734 - Jan 19th 1793) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Vivienne Blanche de Hauteclocque (née d'Estrée), Comtesse de Pontier (Jun 5th 1735 - Sep 18th 1780) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTRÉE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Bernard Odon de Hauteclocque, Comte de Porcean, Chevalier de Chinon (Jan 6th 1753 - Oct 25th 1820) age 23y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** François Gaston de Hauteclocque, (1754 - 1754) Stillborn ** Gaston Louis de Hauteclocque, Comte de Bourgogne, Chevalier d'Albret (Mar 29th 1755 - Oct 18th 1798) age 21y (OCCUPIED BY emmanuelife) ** Joachim Casimir de Hauteclocque, Comte de Bussy (May 20th 1756 - Oct 1st 1783) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Isabeau Marie de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle Hauteclocque (Nov 14th 1757 - Oct 11th 1775) age 19y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Olivier Pietro de Hauteclocque, Comte de Biches (Nov 14th 1758 - Nov 11th 1769) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Sébastien Gaston de Hauteclocque, Comte de Perreux (Apr 29th 1759 - Dec 31st 1820) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Hélène de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle Hauteclocque (Jun 24th 1760 - Oct 10th 1780) age 16y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by arabellashergoodromanov) ** Josephe Esther de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Jan 18th 1771 - Oct 5th 1775) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Robert Perrete de Hauteclocque, (1772 - 1774) deceased as an in infant * Louis Henri de Hauteclocque, Comte de Mirebel, Seigneur d’Orvilliers, (Dec 11th 1735 - Feb 12th 1794) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Marie Alice Emelie de Hauteclocque (née de Potier), Comtesse de Mirebel (Feb 2nd 1738 - Jan 17th 1795) age 38y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK - > http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Charlotte Bérengère de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Aug 14th 1753 - Aug 15th 1794) age 23y, unamarried (OCCUPIED by mariajosefa.baudin) ** Stanislas Adolphe de Hauteclocque, Comte de Vigoux (Oct 12th 1754 - Dec 31 1807) age 22y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charles Jean Henri de Hauteclocque, Comte de Tilly (Aug 19th 1755 - Jan 1st 1821) age 21y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Bonne Biellone de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Sep 2nd 1758 - Jan 7th 1798) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Helêne Elpherade de Vergy (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Balleroy (August 5th 1740 - Jan 15th 1793) age 36y, a widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: François Constant de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 1st 1734-1765) deceased (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 7. CLICK ->http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Vergy) ** Philippe Florent de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy (May 16th 1757 - Jan 16th 1817) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Humbert Honoré de Vergy, Comte de Mérigny (June 9th 1758 - Aug 1st 1800) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louise Philippotte de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (July 11th 1759 - Oct 4th 1836) age 17y, unmarried, loves poetry and quotes it on every possible occasion (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Julien Jean Constantin, Comte de Véronnes (May 16th 1761-1817) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean-Paul de Hauteclocque, (Sep 17th 1742-1744) deceased * Archibald Joseph de Hauteclocque, Comte de Morny','' Chevalier de Chateaudun, Seigneur de Lusarches (Jan 9th 1744 - Sep 11th 1788) age 32y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * '''Humberga Geoffroi de Hauteclocque', '''''Comte de Dammartin, Chevalier de Trie, Sire de Mouchy (Oct 26th 1746-1785) age 30y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * François Amalric de Hauteclocque, Comte de Tréprel, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Seigneur de Rapilly (Apr 11th 1749 - Mar 30th 1806) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Henriette Marie de Hauteclocque (née de Vergy), Comtesse de Tréprel (Apr 3rd 1754 - Nov 22nd 1795) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR FAMIY DETAILS, Branch 4. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Vergy) * Marie Bernardine Victoire d'Amboise (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Meillant, Dame de Chaumont-sur-de-Loire (May 7th 1750 - Jan 20th 1802) age 26y (OCCUPIED by mistinabella) - Husband: Charles I d'Amboise, Comte de Meillant, Sieyr de Chaumont-sur-Loire, Sagonne, Charenton-du-Cher, Governor of Île-de-France, Champagne and Burgundy (Jun 3rd 1735 - Nov 1st 1802) age 41y (( French politician and military figure)) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 2. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) ** Orientine Anne d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (Feb 6th 1767 - Mar 16th 1827) age 9y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Jeannette Marquerite d'Amboise, (1768 - 1768) stillborn ** Ignace Joseph d'Amboise, Monsieur d'Amboise (Jul 21st 1769 - Jan 12th 1781) age 7y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marianne Ursule de Hauteclocque, Madamoiselle de Hauteclocque (Dec 12 1753-1804) age 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1